


A Toast to Yourself

by princess_schez



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_schez/pseuds/princess_schez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley toasts his recent “victories”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast to Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> From the 2012 drabble challenge on spn_bigpretzel. The prompt was "a toast."

Crowley smiled, raising a glass of Craig, toasting himself. His kind never celebrated holidays or anything, but this was a first. He had damn good reason to celebrate now, having claimed Hell’s throne for himself. Now that was worth celebrating.

Being the King was better than sex good. He should know. To think, he owed it all to the power of positive thinking, a few massacres here and there, and Lucifer getting his ass shoved back into the cage. That was pure brilliance on the Winchesters part, but wouldn’t tell them that.

No, he’d just sit back and enjoy it.


End file.
